


Perjasico

by darkreader1108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Perjasico, Threesome - M/M/M, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreader1108/pseuds/darkreader1108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Jason compete through sex with Nico. </p><p>Mature!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perjasico

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Wattpad, now I'm posting it here as well. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Jason and Percy were playing Checkers. Neither of them liked Checkers, but they were running out of things to compete with. Sword fighting, racing, eating competitions, they’ve done it all. “Checkmate” Jason called. Percy cursed under his breath. He lost to Jason in Checkers. It was even now since Percy won Go Fish earlier. 

“What’s next?” Percy asked, his grumpy mood obvious. “What else is there? We’ve been at it for two weeks” Jason responded. But just then he got a wicked idea. “Hey, are you willing to see who is more satisfying?” Jason asked with a smirk. Percy frowned in confusion, but then raised his eyebrows. “Oh. But I have no girlfriend.” This was true. Annabeth had broken up with Percy three months ago because their lives were going to different directions. Percy was heartbroken at first but then realized it was for the best. 

“You don’t need one. We can have someone else.” Jason said with a glint in his eye that Percy caught a moment later. “Who do you have in mind?” Percy wondered. Jason leaned over the table before speaking, “what about Nico?” Percy’s eyes widened. The son of Hades had always been interesting to Percy. Lately, just the sound of his name sent sparks to a burning desire that Percy didn’t fully understand. The thought of getting to touch Nico made his mind spin.

“Tonight, you in or what?” Jason asked, watching Percy’s reaction to the offer carefully. Jason knew Nico had a crush on Percy, and despite what Nico tried to make very clear, he knew the son of Hades wasn’t over it. Percy thought for a moment, then nodded. “I’m in.”

Percy and Jason spent the whole day planning out how it would work. They decided that the best way to do it would be to have different contests and base the winner on Nico’s reaction. “I’m so going to win this” Jason gloated. Percy scoffed, “yeah right. Keep dreaming Airhead.” Jason glared, “you’ll pay for that one, Water Boy.” They glared at each other, which quickly turned into a staring contest. Jason blinked and Percy howled in victory.

…

It was about midnight when a soft knock was heard on the door of cabin three. Percy quietly walked out of his cabin to meet Jason in front of his door. Jason had a bag with everything they would need. “Ready?” Jason asked in a whisper. Percy nodded and they made their way to cabin thirteen. Once they reached the Hades cabin, Percy and Jason slowly opened the door, thanking their lucky stars that it didn’t creak. If Nico caught them, they might not get the chance to tell Nico who they were. 

But Nico was a still lump on his bed. They quietly closed the door behind them and approached the bed. As Percy laid eyes on the sleeping boy, he couldn’t help but stare at him. The soft tufts of his dark colored bangs covered his forehead and part of his closed eyelids. His thin pale lips were parted, allowing air into his lungs. 

Jason glanced a Percy, noticing how he seemed to be entranced by the smaller boy. Jason nudged Percy to attention and raised his eyebrows to a silent question. Percy just shrugged and walked noiselessly over to the other side of the bed so Nico’s back was to him. They had to wake him up without Nico going berserk. Jason got in his position in front of Nico, preparing to grab his wrists. 

Percy and Jason looked at each other for a second, Percy nodded and then clamped his hand over Nico’s mouth. At the same time, Jason grabbed both of Nico’s wrists and got a firm grip on them. Nico’s eyes shot open, his hands struggling against Jason. He yelled into Percy’s hand. “Shh, Nico. Relax. It’s only us.” Percy whispered in Nico’s ear. The smaller boy shuddered and yanked his arms free. 

Jason and Percy released him then stepped back just in case Nico decides to swing his fists. “What the Hades are you doing here?” Nico whisper-yelled. “We need your help. Percy and I want to have a contest and we need you to be the judge” Jason explained in a low tone. Nico frowned. Why would they need his help and why at 12:30? “Why?” Nico asked, glaring at Jason for waking him up for a stupid reason and bringing Percy in his cabin. 

“Nico, we want to see who is better at things. Can you please, help us out?” Percy said slowly. “Are you willing to help?” Jason asked, getting a bit impatient. Nico sighed, he was tired and thought that helping them for a minute would get him asleep faster than kicking them out and getting caught. “Fine. What do you want me to do?” 

“All you need to do is tell us who was better at it” Jason explained and set the bag he brought on the bedside table. Nico threw his arms up, letting the other two boys know that he will do it. Jason knew he had a disadvantage in this. Nico was in love with Percy, meaning everything Percy would do to Nico would feel more magical. Jason knew this, which was why he had a smirk on his face to hide his smile. 

“Okay Percy, you go first,” Jason said as he sat on the end of Nico’s bed. Percy crawled on the bedside Nico. Percy knew that Nico was going to try to get away so he took hold of his arm. “What are you doing?” Nico asked he started to panic. Being that close to Percy nerved him greatly. “The first contest is kissing” Percy explained, watching Nico’s eyes become the size of saucers. Percy looked into the other boy’s eyes and cupped his cheek. Nico’s breathing picked up as Percy leaned in and connected their lips.

At first, only Percy was moving his lips. Then Percy’s tongue licked Nico’s bottom lip. Nico whimpered and finally started to kiss back. Being his first kiss, Nico’s lips and tongue moved clumsily with Percy’s. Percy moaned at the feeling of the amount of joy he got from kissing the younger demigod. He realized that kissing Nico was better than kissing Annabeth. 

Percy’s tongue flicked over Nico’s, making Nico whimper and pull Percy in closer by a fist full of his shirt. Jason smiled to himself at the sweet scene. The need of air forced the two boys apart. Percy didn’t want to stop kissing Nico, but it was Jason’s turn.  
Jason crawled up and locked lips with the son of Hades. Nico quickly compared Percy’s skilled, sweet-tasting lips to Jason’s slow and soft kiss. Jason pulled back after a minute, “so, who did it better?” Nico didn’t know what to say. Both kisses were great, and they did put him in a difficult situation. 

“I don’t know,” Nico said, avoiding the eyes of the other boys. Percy felt a bit disappointed, but there was a lot more things he had planned for the younger boy. “Okay, let’s move on. Jason lets just jump into it” Percy said and got on the left side of Nico. Jason moved to Nico’s right, the closeness making Nico’s breathing intensify. 

Percy leaned into Nico’s neck and started to kiss up from his collar bone. Nico whimpered and put his hand in Percy’s hair. Jason did the same, finding one of the many sweet spots on Nico’s body. Nico gasped and leaned into Jason a bit more. But then Nico moaned as Percy found another one under the boy’s left ear. The smaller boy couldn’t help but moan as both boys sucked on two sensitive spots on his neck. 

Percy felt himself getting hard at the other boy’s moans. He never had done anything like that with Annabeth. Like Nico, he was a virgin and was getting turned on by the other boys in the cabin. Jason kissed the sweet spot again before moving to kiss Nico’s lips. Percy saw what Jason was doing so he moved to the back of Nico. He slipped a hand in between their hips and started to give friction to Nico’s growing need. 

Nico moaned loudly into Jason’s mouth and rocked his hips against Percy’s hand. Jason ended their kiss and looked down to see exactly what Jackson was up to. Jason wanted Percy and Nico to be together but he didn’t want to loose a sex contest to a virgin. He pushed Nico back gently against Percy’s chest and slipped his shirt off. 

Through hooded eyes, Nico watched as Jason took his right nipple in his mouth. Nico’s moans were getting louder so Percy covered his mouth with his other hand. But Nico was getting sick of all the teasing, he was hard as a rock and wanted more. To get their attention, he whimpered until Percy removed his hand from his mouth. 

“Can-can we-” Percy gently pinched Nico’s nipple to stop his words. “Jason, are you ready to move on to the next part?” Jason made eye contact with Nico when he answered, “yes, I am.” Nico shivered and made a soft whining sound when the two boys pulled away from him. He missed the contact, but that thought was dismissed as Percy crawled in between his legs and started to take his boxers off. 

“Do you want to do the fingering or the blowjob first?” Percy asked Jason once the boxers laid forgotten on the floor. “Let’s do the blowjob first.” Nico bit his lip at their words. Percy looked up at the boy and took his hard member in his hands. Nico tilted his head back into the pillows, trying to suppress the moans that were rising in his throat. One of Percy’s hands was pumping his shaft, the other was softly stroking his tip with his fingertips. 

“Come on, you don’t want him cumming to early” Jason warned. Percy rolled his eyes and took Nico’s shaft in his mouth. A moan came from Nico that made Jason cover his mouth. “You are a loud one aren’t you?” Nico glared up at him, but the glare melted into a moan with another flick of Percy’s tongue. 

Nico’s breathing became erotic, moan after moan fell into Jason’s palm. Jason realized what was about to happen, “Percy stop, he’s close.” Percy stopped and pulled off Nico quickly, getting another whine from the aroused boy. Jason slowly removed his hand so Nico could catch his breath. “What do you want to do until he calms down?” Jason asked Percy. Percy shrugged, “What else is there?” he implied before pulling Jason in for a heated kiss.

Jason responded quickly, both boys were hard and ready. Watching Jason and Percy kiss added fuel to the raging fire in Nico's stomach. He watched as Jason took hold of Percy's shirt and lifted it up over his head. Nico sighed at the sight of Percy's body. Percy in return removed Jason's shirt. They felt each other's chest and continued kissing. 

The two boys knew Nico was watching, they also knew he was loving the show. So Jason decided to kick it up a notch. He moved to Percy's neck and found his soft spot quickly. Percy moaned and put his hands on Jason's back, feeling every muscle. Nico whimpered at the sound, he felt a bit left out. 

Percy looked over at the smaller boy and motioned him over. Nico hesitated but soon moved down to their spot on the bed. Percy pulled Nico in for a kiss that made Nico's mouth water. "You want your turn with him?" Percy asked Jason when he pulled away from his neck. "Yea" Jason pushed Nico down against the mattress and Percy sat behind Nico so he could lay his head in his lap. 

Jason wrapped his fingers around Nico's shaft, giving it two pumps before putting the head in his mouth. Nico quietly moaned, Percy played with his hair until Nico got too loud. Jason took in as much as he could without choking himself. He knew he was doing a good job considering Nico's loud, muffled moans and the way his hips buckled with every move of his mouth. 

Percy locked eyes with Jason, he wanted to touch Nico now. Percy was a hands-on guy. He wanted to be a part of everything. He wanted to make Nico scream his name. "Ready?" Jason popped off of Nico and nodded. Nico made a sound of desperation. He hated being teased, he needed his release. "Do you want to do the tongue part with the fingering?” 

“Yea, that’ll work.” Percy mumbled and kissed Nico’s forehead. Nico blushed from the light kiss. “Nico, get on your hands and knees.” Percy got up and walked over behind the panting Nico. He kneeled on the bed for a perfect view of Nico’s hole. Nico bit down on his pillow to muffle his moans as he felt Percy’s thumb rub against his hole.

Then Percy poked his tongue around Nico’s entrance, causing Nico to push his hips towards the warm tongue. Percy held his hips still before continuing to circle his tongue around the ring of muscle. Nico was a total mess on the pillow. Clawing, biting and moaning against it. The sight made Jason want to pounce on him. 

Percy stuck his tongue in Nico’s hole, almost making the smaller boy loose control of his own body. Jason couldn’t take it anymore. His shaft was throbbing and straining against his jeans. He moved behind Percy to start rubbing him through his shorts. Percy’s moan vibrated on Nico’s sensitive skin, driving him closer to the climax he needed badly. 

Jason pulled down Percy’s shorts to his knees; Percy kicked them off from there. Once Nico was lost enough, Percy slicked up his fingers. He slowly pushed one in Nico’s hole, moving it slowly in and out while listening to Nico’s soft moans. Jason watched Percy finger Nico. He crawled up to Percy, “are you ready?” Percy nodded and added a second finger, Nico’s body reacted beautifully. “I want him,” Percy said in a deep voice full of lust. 

“And I want you” Jason responded. Nico heard the whole exchange; it made an exciting shiver run through him. A third finger was added, Nico’s head tilted back and moaned. “He’s ready” he heard Percy say. Nico whimpered when he felt Percy’s fingers leave his body. Percy and Jason stripped off the rest of their clothes and opened the lube bottle. 

Percy leaned over beside Nico’s ear, “do you want me to?” He had to ask before actually taking his virginity, considering the fact that Nico was dazed. Nico nodded, his lower lip quivering. Percy felt the urge to kiss the boy, so he did. The kiss was slow and passionate, despite all the sexual tension both of them had. When the kiss ended, Percy smiled at him, and then went back to his position behind Nico. 

Jason prepared himself to enter Percy. F*cking his best friend wasn’t really on his to-do list for the night but lust got to him. Percy positioned himself at Nico’s entrance and propped his hips up for a better angle. The boys decided it was best for Percy to get settled with Nico before Jason entered him. Nico waited impatiently for Percy to push into him. He was eager to feel Percy inside him. Percy wanted the same thing so he started to slowly push in. 

Inch by inch Percy made his way in Nico’s aroused body. He did a great job stretching him because it wasn’t as painful as it should have been for Nico’s first time. Percy bent over beside Nico’s ear and whispered, “Are you okay?” Nico nodded, his teeth sinking into his lip. “Are you ready for me?” Jason whisper-yelled. “Yeah,” Percy said through the pleasure of Nico’s tight walls. 

Jason gently eased inside Percy, making Percy grid his teeth. Nico felt Percy tense so he grabbed his hand and rubbed the back soothingly. Percy tried not to think about it. It hurt, a lot. Jason was pretty big. But Nico’s tight insides made the perfect distraction. He thought it was hot how turned on Nico was. Heavy breathing, hard member, leaking tip; Nico was as ready as he could be. 

Having Percy inside him felt amazing. His whole body quivered with anticipation and pleasure. As they waited for Percy to adjust, Nico became increasingly desperate. Without realizing what he was doing, he started to sway his hips slightly against Percy. Percy moaned, gripping the pillow on both sides of Nico’s head. Percy wanted more so he pulled out a little and pushed back in. Jason moved with him. He realized it didn’t hurt as bad so he felt the pleasure in it. The contact made on both front and back caused Percy’s body to be swallowed in bliss. 

The thrust was just what Nico needed. "Please, Percy! Do it again please!" Percy groaned at his pleas. Jason pulled out of Percy, which caused Percy to do the same with Nico. They all moaned together when they thrust back in. Percy quickly clamped his hand over Nico’s mouth as he moaned loudly. Jason had to collect himself before pulling out again. Percy’s virgin cavern felt so good it knocked the breath out of him. 

Jason repeated his movement, leading to another thrust and pleasurable sounds. Percy wanted to hear Nico’s beautiful noises but he was too loud. Loudness actually was a big turn on for Percy, sadly, this time, being loud wasn’t the best thing. Nico however, was too clouded with pleasure to care or to even know what he was doing. As Jason and Percy made thrust after thrust, it all added to the pressure in Nico’s stomach. He needed a release… he needed it bad. 

Jason went faster into Percy, he felt his end approaching. Percy was in the same place. With one hand on Nico’s mouth and the other on his hip, he could barely hold himself up. The feelings he was receiving made him dazed. He just went with the flow, turning Nico into a quivering, moaning mess under him. Nico couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure in his stomach spread throughout his lower area, then it all released in a stream of white goo onto the mattress, 

It created a chain reaction. Percy came inside Nico, as he did, his muscles tightened around Jason leading to his orgasm. Nico collapsed as soon as Percy let him go. Percy fell on his right, pulling him close. Jason laid on Nico’s left, equally as satisfied. 

“So,” Percy started through pants “who won?” 

Nico thought for a moment; “Percy won the kissing. Jason did better on the chest and neck. Percy on the licking. But Jason did better at the blowjob.” 

“Ha! I win.” Jason boasted. Percy cursed, “Best two out of three?” 

Jason sneered, “You’re on.”


End file.
